Sometimes They Come Back
by ashlee0012
Summary: Haley leaves Nathan for the tour leaving him heartbroken.But why does she really leave? Naley, Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

Naley and Brucas.Maybe Jeyton. Falshbacks in italics.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.OTH is in the trustworthy hands of Mark Schwan.

Chapter 1

Nathan slammed the bedroom door shut. He broke down into tears, so many tears that he couldn't handle, he just feel asleep.

_Flashback_

_"Haley! Haley!" Nathan screamed as he entered the house.__  
__Taylor was just sitting on the sofa, tears could be seen at the brim of her eyes.__  
__"I'm sorry Nathan, I'm sorry." She just said.__  
__Nathan walked over to the table, and picked up the item that was placed on it.__  
__A ring.__  
__Her ring.__  
__He just fell to his knees with the ring in his hands.__  
__Inside the ring, it had inscribed, "Always and Forever"_

_Flashback_

_Lucas sat at his desk. He looked up and saw the picture of him, Brooke and Peyton shooting a heart. He sighed and placed his hands. Brooke had left a few hours ago for California after Lucas had kissed her out of the blue. Brooke burst through the door. Lucas shot up.__  
__"Lucas, I'm sorry, I do love you too. I just had to tell you that." Brooke went over to him and kissed him passionately.__  
__"I just thought you ought to know."__  
__Brooke and Lucas fell onto the bed and just lay there. He put his arms around her protectively. The world around them was full of drama, death, and danger. But inside that little room, it was just love.  
_

Lucas sighed and turned off the t.v.He picked up all the rubbish on the floor. Brooke came through holding an item that was barely recognisable as a slice of Pepperoni pizza."Eugh.Lucas, please remind me, why did we offer to do this?"  
"Because, Nathan needs to realise that he has friends and family that love him."  
"Yeah and it's not like family and friends are meant to be forever, that's marriage. Oh wait, not in this case right?"  
Brooke turned to look at Peyton.  
"Look Pey, It's not Haley's fault-"  
"Oh yes, silly me I forgot, it's so hard _not _ to kiss a guy and run off on tour with him (!)"  
"Peyton!"  
"No Brooke, Peyton's right. If Haley really loved me and not that jackass then she wouldn't have left."  
They all turned to look at Nathan.

_Flashback_

_"Look Haley, It's either me or him and the tour."__  
__Haley gave Nathan a glance, "Please Nathan, don't make me choose."__  
__"I'm not making the decision Haley, I didn't bring this up."__  
__"Look, I need time to think, I'm going out." Haley grabbed her jacket and moved towards the door.__  
__"If you really loved me, you wouldn't need to think." Nathan said softly, but Haley still heard and walked out of the door.__  
__"You wouldn't need to choose."  
_

"It's true, Peyton's right. People _always _leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Gavin DeGraw walked onto the stage. He began to sing.

**You need a friend**  
**I'll be around**  
**Don't let this end**  
**before I see you again**  
**what can I say to convince you **  
**to change your mind of me?**

Haley James looked up from her table and smiled.

_  
__Flashback_

_"Haley, You know I love you so much"__  
__"Of course, I love you too Nathan Scott."__  
__They lay together watching the stars from the garden.__  
__Nathan started humming.__  
_**_"I'm going to love you more than anyone_**_  
_**_I'm going to hold you closer than before_**_  
_**_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_**_  
_**_I'll be free for you anytime_**_  
_**_I'm going to love you more than anyone"_**_  
__"Nathan-"__  
__"No Haley, I hope you do know that no matter what, I will always love you. No matter what. I will never stop loving you. You are my heart and soul Haley James."__  
__Haley smiled and looked down at her finger.__  
__"Haley James-Scott"__  
__She leaned in and kissed him._

**Look in my eyes, what do you see?**  
**Not just the colour**  
**Look inside of me**  
**Tell me all you need and I will try**  
**I will try**  
**I'm going to love you more than anyone**  
**I'm going to hold you closer than before**  
**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**  
**I'll be free for you anytime**  
**I'm going to love you more than anyone**  
**Free for you, whenever you need**  
**We'll be free together baby**  
**Free together baby**

Haley looked over to the bar and saw Chris flirting with a girl who looked much too young. She sighed deeply.

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**  
**I'm going to hold you closer than before**  
**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**  
**I'll be free for you anytime**  
**I'm going to love you more than anyone**  
**I'm going to love you more than anyone.**

Nathan pulled on his sweats and a white t-shirt. He turned on his Ipod and starting jogging through the streets of Tree Hill.

**Here I am **  
**Red high heels **  
**Yellow dress **  
**Perfect nails **  
**Lips like velvet **  
**don't you want me, baby?**

Nathan stopped and sat down on the park bench.

**I've been here and back again **  
**It never answers anything **  
**Where was I when they handed out the knowing you are loved? **

**Don't it get lonely out there, little darling **  
**Well come on home **  
**I'll be here with open arms **  
**To hold you **  
**When you arrive **  
**I'll be here with open arms **  
**To show you **  
**Where you belong **  
**If you're missing come on home**

Nathan looked across the park and saw 2 couples.

The first couple were two little four year olds. A little girl with light brown hair and baby blue eyes. She was holding hands with a boy who had dirty blond hair and pearl green eyes. Nathan smiled. He never wanted children, but when he met Haley, that all changed.

**Been undone **  
**I've seen it all **  
**Still somehow I refuse to kick this carnivore to the wall **  
**Travelled here a thousand years **  
**It's a wonder my heart stills heals and beats and feels **  
**It does anything at all **

**Don't it get lonely out there, little darling **  
**Well come on home **  
**I'll be here with open arms **  
**To hold you **  
**When you arrive **  
**I'll be here with open arms **  
**To show you **  
**Where you belong **  
**If you're missing come on home**

The second couple were an old one.They were holding hands.The man looked into her eyes.He smiled and pecked her on her lips.

**Don't it get lonely out there, little darling **  
**Well come on home **  
**I'll be here with open arms **  
**To hold you **  
**When you arrive **  
**I'll be here with open arms **  
**To show you **  
**Where you belong **  
**If you're missing come on home**

"Why didn't you come on home, Haley?" Nathan said to himself.  
"Nathan, I know why she left."  
Nathan turned to find Peyton standing there.  
"I think she's pregnant"

**Gavin DeGraw-More Than Anyone**

**Bethany Joy Gaelotti-If You're Missing(Come On Home)**


End file.
